Mavelus
Mavelus Soflini is the Bizarro counterpart of Revelian. His pesterchum tag is . He was initially a Class-D citizen, but became a Class-A citizen due to his wealth from his relationship with Adamant. However, after he was fired from Raptorco, his rank decreased back to that of a Class-D citizen. Personality Mavelus is usually level-headed and calm, but when angered he can become vicious and violent, even to the point of sadism. As this is, his arrogance also causes him to fall victim to Raptor's petty tricks. He is very self-conscious of what is important to him and will fight to the death in order to protect it. Mavelus is notably very fixed in his views. If you can get him to believe something, you know very well his opinion won't be changed so easily. Story Mavelus was once a major member of 8^y's Anti-Matter army, but he left because he was tired of his mother being more proud of his brother Astroyd than of he. He went to Ludus to live a new life. The first place he found to settle down, Eastmill was Mavelus's town of residence and, aside from long periods of time in Valleyforge, his only home. One day, out of nowhere, he was declared the winner of a Raptorco. contest, which he had never known about before, nor had he signed up for. As it turned out, Raptor had just staged the contest because he wanted Mavelus as an employee at his company, and likely other endeavors. Mavelus ends up accepting the job due to difficult work situations in Eastmill. Later on, during his initial employment at Raptorco, he met with Adamant, developing a strong relationship with her and eventually being married. However, Adamant's parents find out that she was married to a Raptorco. employee without their permission, and to spite Mavelus discontinue funding to Raptorco. This ends in Raptor firing Mavelus, although he would soon regret this and attempt to recruit him a second time. Events of Chronicles of the Other Side In the following months of losing his job, Mavelus went through some hard times and lost a lot of money while gambling, and found himself unable to get back the money through the same method he had before. This led to him and his wife being in poor living conditions later on, as is seen in the course of the story. Despite Adamant's disapproval of their fighting, Mavelus makes the situation public, calling him out on a news channel after protesting a Raptorco. announcement regarding a service cut. Because of this, Raptor visits him, making a bet against Mavelus that he knows he will not refuse in hopes of re-gaining him as an employee. The bet being a game of poker. Raptor winds up winning. Mavelus attempts to argue that the changes of Raptor winning were very slim. Raptor denies the claim, suddenly drawing a pistol. He then states that even if Mavelus would have won, they would wind up in this predicament. Several of his men manage to knock Mavelus out, taking him off somewhere, while two mysterious figures observe. Mavelus wakes up in a black room, where Raptor comes in and tells him his plans of taking control of Ludus, and in a way Mavelus wouldn't understand. He then forces Mavelus to work for him, as a lowly janitor, and keeps him from Adamant. However, after some time, Mavelus comes upon Gregor and Toxocrebound, the latter of whom revealing he was fired. Tox tells Mavelus of a lab, and later that night, Mavelus sneaks in and finds a pet named Felina after accidentally injecting himself with a strange substance. He then learns he can fuse with Felina, and uses these abilities to take down a powerful guard. The next day, Mavelus storms into Raptor's office, where Coherine also was. Mavelus fuses with Felina and attacks, but Coherine, revealing he can fuse as well, attacks Mavelus and stuns him. Raptor, expressing surprise and acting impressed, then tells Mavelus he was going to hunt him down. He then throws Mavelus out of a window, down to the earth below. Gregor and Tox find Mavelus, and they quickly flee to Eastmill to get Adamant. The two figures from before chase them down, however, and manage to capture them, while revealing themselves to be Rudolph and Horst. They then state they are allies, and Zogenand, their leader, was the one sending Mavelus strange papers. They then take the group to their Snowfield base, and into Zogenand's room. Zogenand introduces himself to the group, and later stages their fake execution before Raptor, who had heard of them being captured. The next day, Mavelus storms into his office, demanding to take the fight to Raptor. Zogenand tells Mavelus of guerrilla warfare, and tells him of a lab on the Oasis, and that jeeps marked with Zogenand's own military tags have been seen, despite never giving orders to go there. Mavelus decides it'd be best for Horst and Rudolph to investigate, given that they are two trusted allies of Zogenand. Zogenand agrees and sends them, only for them to be attacked and captured by Grunmar, though neither of the two could get a look at him to see him. He then leaves and returns to Raptor's castle as Mavelus, who stowed away in the truck, storms the base and rescues them, managing to retrieve a file. When they return, Zogenand takes the file and briefs the three of them of four bases owned by a group called the Four Verdant Horsemen. Mavelus chooses to attack the Officer's suite first. (TBC) RPG Info Stat Trend As a Bizarro version of Revelian, Mavelus' stats are a far cry from Revelian's. His primary benefit is an insane defense, rocketing high above everyone else's. His Health stat is also incredibly high, meaning he is incredibly difficult to take down. However, his regular offense is horrible, making physical attacks an unwise endeavor. His Speed stat is also fairly low. His Magic, however, is actually somewhat decent. His primary strategy is to inflict a multitude of status effects on his opponents, effectively crippling them and allowing him to finish them off. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Lets loose with both of his revolvers, dealing semi high damage. ** - Fires a blast of incredible heat from one of his revolvers. Semi low damage, but very high chance to inflict Burn. ** - Fires a ray of intense cold from one of his revolvers. Semi decent damage, very high chance to cause slow, and medium chance to freeze the target solid. ** - Fires a rapid volley of electric zaps. Can deal good damage, but has low accuracy. Chance to inflict paralysis increases the more shots that hit an opponent. ** - Fires a toxic bullet that deals low damage. Very high chance to inflict Poison, semi low chance to inflict Toxic. ** - Fires a powerful bullet. Does ×1.5 damage if the target has any status effect besides Poison or Toxic. Does ×2 damage against targets with Poison. Does ×4 damage against targets with Toxic. *Weaponry ** - Energy-based weapons based off old-style weapons. Can inflict a variety of status effects. Attacks are drawn from the wielder's magic stat. Also increases the magic stat by 30%. *Traits ** - Chance to lower opponent's speed if stuck with a physical attack. ** - Medium chance to reflect magic-based attacks back at opponent with lowered damage. ** - Stats cannot be lowered, except from status effects. ** - Chance to be inflicted with status effects decreased by 75%. Trivia *Mavelus has an aura of . *In the annual Raptorco Festival of Endurance, where contestants try to survive a single punch from Neptunel without being knocked out, Mavelus was the only one to not only pass completely, but wasn't even knocked down from the blow. This caused a bit of friendly rivalry between both the two, wherein one to tries to out-do the other's incredible stat. However, they haven't been in touch since Mavelus left Raptorco. *His weight is actually DMSwordsmaster's birthday (May 30th, 1995). Gallery Mavelus Head.png|A render of Mavelus' head, by LAT. Made before redesign. Feastings Style AMG Sprite.png|A Feastings-style sprite by LAT. Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Matters